Dracula and Martha's life
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how Martha and Dracula got married and they are having baby Mavis. Like and review I need 635 or more views please take your time doing that.
1. Married

**Discailmer I do not own Hotel Transylvania.**

A nice spring night has brought a beautiful women named Martha she was a vampire her parents James her father and Sally her mother Martha was getting married to a male vampire.

Martha was on a bridge waiting for a male vampire while James and Sally watched as Martha waited on the bridge until a male vampire named Dracula has his parents with him Sally and James were friends to Dracula's parents for a long time when they were kids.

Dracula's parents names were Jean and Jake they were watching their children get married.

"Martha, my love I loved you scents we were kids but then I had to tell you this in my mind let's be in peace for us vampires in the world" said Dracula.

Then Jake and James came up.

"now Dracula, do you take Martha to be your wife to bring peace to earth as we vampires will live as long as it all it takes to be there and please take care of my daughter if humans kill her they will pay for doing this?" asked James to Dracula.

Dracula looked at his mother his mother then blinked at him "I do," said Dracula as Martha sliped a wedding ring into his finger.

Then Jake turned to Martha "and do you Martha take Dracula to be your husband to help make new peace and live no matter how long it takes and take care of my son?" asked Jake to Martha.

Martha looked at her mother then Sally waved her hand that means go on then Martha looked at her new husband and then looked at Jake "I do," said Martha as Dracula sliped a wedding ring into Martha's finger.

"and now these two vampire agree to live together, peace will live longer then I can say" said Jake.

"and now peace will say this to you husband and wife, Dracula may now kiss Martha the bride" said James as Dracula and Martha kissed each other on the lips.

end of chapter 1


	2. Wish and an egg in Martha

**This is where Dracula fights the bad vampire and knocks up Martha.**

After 2 weeks later the two vampires returned from their honeymoon Martha and Dracula were having a happy life together at one night Martha was looking at the stars wishing for a wish.

On every time the two vampires are married the female gets a wish "wow, I want this to happen so bad" said Martha looking at the stars.

"so Martha, Vhat did you wish for?" asked Dracula and then Martha looked at Dracula then Victor has came here was Martha's old boyfriend until Martha dumped him.

"Victor get away from me I'm already married go find another vampire lady" said Martha "wait a minute I'll take care of him" said Dracula as he and Victor fight for Martha.

If Dracula wins Martha will tell her wish but if Victor wins Martha will hurt Victor for Dracula.

Dracula was fighting and rolling until Victor was too weak he could not fight anymore Dracula has won he was strong to defeat Victor.

Martha was happy Victor then fly away in a bat form to find another mate to have a family Dracula returned to his home with Martha.

Back at the house Dracula was strong to harm anyone who hurts his wife.

"so Martha, vhat is it you want to tell me?" asked Dracula.

"oh Dracula, I want a child of our own" said Martha.

"vhat a child?, but Martha vhat if our child can get hurt from the humans or worse killed?, how we will proect the baby?" asked Dracula.

"oh honey please, you will be a great father and I'll be a loving caring mother" said Martha.

"Martha, vhat does that have to do with your wish?" asked Dracula.

"that is my wish," said Martha.

"OK, now I get it so do you want a child?" asked Dracula.

"yes," said Martha.

"OK then let's..vhat Martha vhat are you doing?" asked Dracula as Martha closed the curitins "we need no one to watch us, do we?" asked Martha.

"no, why? no one will see us" said Dracula.

"yeah, through the window people could stare at us through the window if will still have it open, that will not be good" said Martha.

"OK I get it," said Dracula.

"so Dracula, do you want this child or not?" asked Martha.

"yes, I want to do this for a long time, but in the past no female vampire wanted me as a mate" said Dracula.

"oh is that so?," said Martha allowing Dracula access into her.

"so Dracula ready to let your sperm into my tummy?" asked Martha.

"oh yes Martha," said Dracula getting ready.

"oh, Dracula you will be a great father" said Martha to her husband.

"yes Martha I will, and you will be a good mother, Martha get ready because it's mating time" said Dracula as he mated his wife letting his sperm into Martha and her egg was into Dracula's sperm and now the new life was inside Martha's belly.

end of chapter 2


	3. The big news

**This is where Martha finds out that she's pregnant did it work? let's find out.**

Martha was getting dress in her bathroom and when she was done Dracula was calling.

"Martha breakfast is ready come and get it," said Dracula calling from down stairs as Martha went down stairs.

Martha was downstairs Dracula got eggs and bacon "here it is Martha, your favortie breakfast" said Dracula as Martha sat down to eat Dracula was eating a few seconds later Martha then stopped eating.

"Martha?, are you OK?" asked Dracula Martha felt sick and she ran back upstairs to the bathroom and threwed up in the toilet Dracula ran after Martha.

"Martha?, vhat is wrong?" asked Dracula Martha looked sick "Dracula, I'm late" said Martha.

"vhat, vhat are you late for vhat?" asked Dracula.

"I'm late I mean is, I might be pregnant" said Martha.

"you think,?" asked Dracula.

Martha nodded.

"wow, Martha congratulations we're going to be parents very soon" said Dracula.

"oh, you're not upset or angry?" asked Martha.

"why will I be upset?," asked Dracula.

Martha rubbed her stomach "with the morning sickness, you may not mind about that" said Martha.

"well maybe not, this is your first time being a mother Martha I'm happy for you" said Dracula kissing his wife.

"we need to tell our parents," said Martha "you're right, let's fly to them" said Dracula as he and Martha flew to find their parents.

few minutes later

Sally and James were on a bridge near a lake talking about how their daughter is doing.

"James, after all these years Martha might found a mate of her dreams" said Sally.

"she may have, oh look Sally it's Martha and Dracula her husband" said James as he saw two bats that looked like them and in fact they were Martha and Dracula.

"hi mommy, hi daddy" said Martha hugging her parents until Dracula's parents came "mom, dad" said Dracula hugging his mom and dad.

"hi Dracula, so how is your new wife?" asked Jean.

"good, but we have news to tell you Martha's wish came true" said Dracula Martha tolled her parents that too.

"so, what is Martha's wish?" asked Jake.

"so vampires, Dracula has knocked me up" said Martha rubbing her belly.

"what?" asked Jake to Jean.

"is that Martha's wish?" asked Jean.

"not only Dracula knocked me up, but I wished for a child of my own" Martha said.

"Dracula" said James Martha was sacred what if James will kill Dracula for doing this to her.

Sally was scared too.

"vhat James?, am I in trouble?" asked Dracula.

"no I mean, congratulations you are going to be a father and Martha is going to be a mother me, Sally, Jake, and Jean will be grandparents" said James hugging his son in law.

And Jean and Jake huged their daughter in law.

"yes mom that was my wish, a child of my own, you know how it works" said Martha.

"so, how far are you?" asked Sally.

"few hours apart," said Martha.

"how this is so cool, I wanted a grandchild wait till the other lady vampires see this" said Jean to Sally.

At home

"well, that went well didn't it?" asked Dracula.

"well honey, I think it did I fought dad was going to kill you for knocking me up" said Martha.

"yes Martha, but if any vampire ladies sees you pregnant they are going to say congratulations everywhere" said Dracula.

"and you made a egg inside of me, honey" said Martha.

"yes I know, and I hope with you pregnant the baby lives and humans will never harm you" said Dracula.

"I know," said Martha.

end of chapter 3


	4. Doctors visit and cravings

**This is where Martha is a month pregnant and going to the doctors.**

"Martha, we need to go see the doctor" called down Dracula.

"I'm coming honey, wait a minute" said Martha as she was getting her shoes on and soon the two vampires were off to see the doctor.

At the doctors

Martha and Dracula were waiting for the doctor it was 5 minutes of waiting until.

"next," said the doctor.

Martha and Dracula walked in.

"hi, doctor" said Martha.

"why Martha hi to you too, Dracula place your wife on the table" said the doctor as Martha was on the table.

"so Dracula, we are getting pizza later" said Martha "I know dear," said Dracula.

"now Dracula, I see that you knocked your wife up, well that's a good thing because you and Martha will be parents in the next 8 months, how far is your wife?" asked the doctor.

"a month," said Martha.

"well, I can see that Martha is healthy, Dracula did Martha ate anything before she was pregnant?" asked the doctor.

"well you see, Martha had eggs, bacon, pizza, cookies, toast, and.." said Dracula before he could say anything else.

"well Dracula, your wife is eating healthy, but the cookies and the pizza are not healthy, so Martha need allot more of the good things and she can have unhealthy things once in a while" said the doctor.

"I will keep an eye on Martha," said Dracula.

"good, because I'm counting on you to make sure your wife is in a healthy sate to have her baby, be sure she is eating and drinking, if she is not eating or drinking, call me and they may be something wrong with her" said the doctor.

"I will," said Dracula.

Martha was done after her check up.

"you two are free to go" said the doctor but she had to say something before they left.

"bye" said Martha as she ran "Dracula!," said the doctor.

"yes?" asked Dracula "one more thing, Martha should visit me more than just only Martha sick" said the doctor.

"OK, I'll make sure, bye" said Dracula as he left to get to Martha.

Back at home Martha was craving on the couch eating anything she liked but they were some foods that she hated but she crave them and were some food that she liked but while pregnant she hated them.

Dracula was keeping an eye on his wife all day and night making sure nothing happens to her because the doctor is counting on him.

Martha was in the bathtub relaxing her body before bed Dracula slowly walked in the bathroom.

"honey?, what are you doing here?" asked Martha.

"oh, I was just checking on you, so I was making sure you are not doing anything stupid" said Dracula.

"don't make me get out, and kiss you" said Martha as she got out of the bath in her swim suit and kissed her husband.

"like what, stupid thing?" asked Martha.

"oh you know, stress pregnant women get that once in a while" said Dracula.

"yes I got that," said Martha.

"and, the doctor wants to make sure that you are eating and drinking" said Dracula.

"hey honey, I have an idea let's tell our friends that we are having a baby" said Martha.

'yes, I was thinking of doing that too, why are we waiting for Martha let's tell our friends about this news" said Dracula as he and Martha flew to tell them.

end of chapter 4


	5. Kicking and it's a girl

**This is where Martha is always hungry and other things happening.**

Martha was now 4 months pregnant her stomach was getting bigger and the baby shower was 2 months ago her morning sickness has stopped.

"Martha, I got the baby's room picked" said Dracula.

"that's good, I don't know if it is a boy or a girl" said Martha.

"well, when the baby is born we'll find out" said Dracula until Martha felt her baby moving for the first time "uh?" asked Martha resting her hand on her stomach.

"Martha, vhat's wrong?" asked Dracula.

"Dracula, our baby kicked for the first time" said Martha Dracula rest his hand on his wife's pregnant stomach.

"wow, it's moving in there I wonder if we are having a boy vhat his name should be?" asked Dracula.

"we could name him, Drake" said Martha.

"that's a nice name Martha, but vhat if it is a girl?" asked Dracula.

"what could we name our baby, if it is a girl?" asked Martha.

"how about, Martha after you?" asked Dracula.

"no how about Emma or Abby?" asked Martha.

"no no, that will not work how about Mavis?" asked Dracula.

"Mavis, that's a beautiful name, so if it is a boy then Drake, if it is a girl then Mavis," said Martha and the two vampires agree on the two names for their baby

"Dracula?," asked Martha.

"yes, Martha vhat is it?" asked Dracula.

"I knew it's a girl," said Martha.

"but how do you know it's a girl?, we do not know yet" said Dracula.

"I'm going to be a mother, so mothers just know" said Martha.

"OK, it's a girl, so Mavis it is" said Dracula hugging his wife in his arms.

2 days later

Martha then woke up feeling hungry all the time Dracula was not used to that.

"well, Martha I'm not used to you eating allot" said Dracula.

"that happens, when I'm pregnant" said Martha. Dracula then giggled "Martha, I can't wait to see our baby I wish it would come now" said Dracula.

"if you want it now, is will be too early" said Martha.

Until Dracula heard growling "aaaahhhhhh!, vhat was that?" screamed Dracula as he hide behind the closet Martha giggled.

"Dracula honey, come out that was me" said Martha as Dracula got out from the closet "was it you Martha,?" asked Dracula.

"yes it's my stomach my baby is hungry I think," said Martha.

"oh sorry, that happens to me too sometimes, don't be upset about it Martha" said Dracula.

"I know," said Martha "so let's go out for pizza, why don't we?" asked Dracula Martha smiled and blinked at Dracula and off they went.

end of chapter 5


	6. Cravings

**Oh this is where Martha is more eating and sleeping.**

Martha was now 6 months pregnant she was in her bed sleeping waiting for her pizza witch Dracula is bringing her 3 boxes she know that's a allot but she ate through them once and she is doing it again.

Martha was in her bed sleeping until a kick of her baby woke her up to see Dracula.

"oh god honey, you scared me" said Martha.

"I think, Mavis our baby did" said Dracula.

"lunch thanks Dracula," said Martha as she eat and eat and eat and eat and eat until all the pizzas were gone.

"oh, Martha you little piglet" laughed Dracula seeing Martha on the bed with a full stomach.

Martha was full and sleepy at the same time.

"Martha?, you sleeping and full so fast?" asked Dracula looking at his sleepy and full stomach wife.

"yes Dracula, I'm going to hop the pizza disgust and hope Mavis is kicking because now she is full and sleeping" said Martha as she drifted off to sleep Dracula sleep beside his pregnant wife on their bed like always.

Whlie asleep dracula felt strong kicks at his head "ow, Martha?" asked Dracula but it wasn't Martha Dracula felt baby Mavis kicking he felt it.

"hello, Mavy Wavy mommy and I can't wait to see you when you are born" said Dracula until his wife Martha woke up.

"oh Martha, I'm so sorry for waking you up" said Dracula.

"honey you did not wake me up, Mavis did kicked and that woke me up" said Martha "oh I see," said Dracula.

"Dracula, feel baby Mavis inside my tummy she is still kicking" said Martha as Dracula rested his hand on Martha's swollen stomach and his baby that he made inside of Martha was kicking on his hand.

"wow, it feels amazing Martha" said Dracula.

"yeah I know it is," said Martha until her stomach was making sounds even Dracula can hear them.

"Dracula, the baby's hungry" said Martha.

"OK, Martha I'll get a snack for our baby" said Dracula as he ran down stairs to get a snack and then ran back up.

Martha ate the snack witch clamed her baby Mavis down and went back to sleep and Dracula went back to sleep as well.

When Martha woke up she went down stairs and grabbed a snack and stayed down stairs.

Dracula woke up and saw that Martha was gone down stairs he followed her down stairs and into the kitthen.

"Martha?," asked Dracula seeing his wife eatting allot.

"sorry, Dracula Mavis woke me up" said Martha.

"it's fine" said Dracula.

end of chapter 6


	7. Mavis's birth

Martha was 9 months pregnant and was due anytime now.

Dracula was talking to Wanda and Wayne.

"just wait Drac, you'll be a father anytime when Martha is in labor" said Wayne.

"I know, I'm just a little scared that's all" said Dracula.

Wanda saw Martha's big belly as she came down stair Wayne then had a crazy idea.

"Martha, you sit on the couch, I'll put this TV remote where the baby is born is, and when your in labor Mavis will come out and change the chanel and then I'll hank her out of there" said Wyane Dracula then turned to Wayne.

"Wayne, I don't think babies are born that way" said Dracula.

"I know, it's a girl I fought we could try that" said Wayne.

"trust me it will not work" said Dracula.

2 days later

Wayne and Wanda came over to stop at Dracula's hotel to visit Martha was texting her friend on her phone until she felt water coming out of her Martha then felt the strong pain.

"aaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Martha Dracula heard it Martha knew she is in labor.

"Martha, are you ok?" asked Dracula Wanda and Wayne rush over too.

Then Dracula saw that Martha was wet and her water broke on the floor.

"Dracula, I think it's time" said Martha.

"what do you mean, by that?" asked Wanda Wayne looked at his wife.

"Wanda Martha means she is having a baby and those are one of those signs of labor" said Dracula then Martha felt another sharp pain.

"Dracula, ow, get help" said Martha as Wanda and Wayne went to get the car.

"Martha it will be ok," said Dracula.

"I don't, want to lose this baby" cried Martha.

"I know, let's get you to where help is, I'll carry you to the car" said Dracula as he picked up his wife Wayne and Wanda rush back in.

"we got the car runing, but it is low on gas" said Wanda then Martha felt a sharp pain.

"oh my god," said Martha gripping her stomach.

"what Martha, what is it?" asked Wanda as Wayne stopped the car and ran back in.

"Mavis, she's coming" said Martha as she was breathing Dracula and his friends took Martha to her and Dracula's room.

1 hour later

Martha was upstairs and was ready to have baby Mavis.

"breathe Martha, you're doing great" said Wanda as she was deilvering the baby.

"oh god, it hurts too much" said Martha.

"I know Martha, but you can do it, I know you can" said Dracula.

2 hours later

"Martha, you can psuh now" said Wanda Martha started psuhing.

Dracula was claming her down "don't worry honey, you're doing fine, you'll be ok" said Dracula "SHUT UP DRACULA OR I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Martha.

"god, that has to hurt" said Wayne.

"just a little more Martha, you're almost their" said Wanda.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!, I can't do this it hurts too much I can't-" said Martha as tears were runing down her face.

"Martha, I know it hurts but I need you to try, the baby's head is crowning, one more push Martha" said Wanda.

"come on Martha, just one more and you're done" said Dracula as he helped her sit up a bit.

Martha pushed one last time screaming in pain the baby was out of Martha and into the world.

"here is baby Mavis" said Wanda as she handed baby Mavis in a pink blanket and hand it to Martha.

"Martha, you did it" said Dracula as a tear came out of his eye Martha began to cry as well Mavis looked like Martha with black hair and she had blue eyes like Dracula and Martha's eyes were.

"Mavis is so beautiful" said Dracula as he hold Mavis.

"I know Dracula, Mavis is a nice name" said Martha.

the end


End file.
